Second Starters
by Itajade
Summary: Some of Final Fantasy's most popular characters are all together as an organization of assassins? The X-Men are working with Magneto and the Brotherhood? What the H E double hockey stick is going on? A new villain is screwing things up again that's what. She's a technopath with world domination plans and mind control devices, not a good combination for our heroes. Help?
1. PrologueCharacter List

OC list

This is a list of OCs for my X-Men story 'Second Starters'. All of them are credited to their owners and most are mine. I do not own X-Men. This will be an Evolution universe story but with some AU twists like extra characters who I thought were necessary to my plot line. Sorry that it's pretty long but I figure I should just make it one chapter rather than waste your time with multiple chapters.

Sex: female

Character name: Arianna Mavis (songbird) Cimberleigh (from the royal meadow) Jennings

Codename: The Shadow

Age:15

Shirt: pale violet 'billowy' tunic with taupe embroidering at the openings

Bottoms: dark jean shorts

Shoes: dark brown leather gladiator sandals with silver, copper, and gold sequins

Accessories: dark brown leather ribbon with bells at the ends as the ponytail

Hair: pastel pink down to her lower back in a braid no bangs

Eyes: ice blue

Skin: pale white nearly translucent lightly freckled

Nationality/Ethnicity: American and English citizen / Celtic Caucasian

Powers: can see and manipulate auras even destroy or heal it if she destroys it you become a 'blank' also works on plants, animals, objects, etc. Can form her own aura into a tangible force can fly and has small amount of genetic manipulation

Power stability: Aris had low power and excellent control Alana has high power and doesn't want to control it and Arianna and Alarice have very high power an low but growing control

Personality: (split personalities) Aris is secretly depressed but outwardly content is stoic and distant and VERY secretive Alana is protective of Aris cruel and uncaring wild and lazy Alarice is a killing machine it's what she wants all she is Arianna is like a distant being that can no longer be reached and no one really knows what she's like because they're all dead

Family: hates mom dad died at six and she doesn't know siblings very well but loves them all the same

Bio: as a child she lived with her dad a kind mutant who could see traces of auras but her own powers were present since birth and while formidable not very grand however when she was 4 they started rapidly evolving weakening her to near death soon after (about a year) some doctors came to the hospital where she lived and told her dad some of their 'experiments' would help her live he eventually (and VERY reluctantly) complied then he noticed they were pushing the limits of their 'agreements' but they ignored his complaints and later on when one of the doctors hit her they tried running but the doctors killed her father before her very eyes and took her torturing and using her as a lab rat for years they created Alarice as a dominating personality to use her as an assassin but when she tried to kill THEM they sealed Arianna away with majority of her powers and sealed Alarice away separately and created Aris and Alana as watered down versions of the original two then cyber discovered her forgotten daughters prowess and killed all the doctors. Aris, remembering her father's warnings, ran from her mother but was eventually caught. She eventually (1year before present time) ran again and cyber is still after her, now her only goal is to stop her mother's enslavement of fellow mutants, destroy her aura, regain her own powers and be just one person again, and use Cyber's collar design to enslave human-kind

Credited: jsranime

Sex: Male

Character name: Demetri Orslav

Codename: ASE (pronounced Ace, yeah it's generic but it fits with the rest of my idea, want to fight about it? XD)

Age: 17

Shirt: Baggy red cotton shirt with black sleeves

Bottoms: Fall Front Pinstripe Trousers (example found here: [link] )

Shoes: Demonua Deviant 207's (example found here: [link] )

Accessories: Black Chain Necklace, 30 inches, hangs down to about center of breastbone. Industrial piercings through the upper cartilage of both ears.

Hair: Dark Brown, shoulder length, thick.

Eyes: Amber (example found here: [link] )

Skin: Extremely pale, somewhat rough texture

Nationality/Ethnicity: Caucasian Georgian (not the Georgia in America)

Powers: All Seeing Eye (get it? ASE?) A tactician, using a sharp intellect combined with an all seeing eye to quickly grasp the situation at hand from a relatively safe distance. Perfect 360 degree perception up to 500 meters and limited perception up to an added 200 meters. No strength, stamina, durability based powers.

Power stability: Very stable but he loses nearly all control when moved, therefore he needs to slow down, or preferably stop altogether to reach his full potential.

Personality: Cold and aloof with many people, but tends to be friendlier with people he's been with for extended periods of time. (Meaning- douche to strangers, pretty cool guy to friends)

Family: Only child. His parents were killed by Russian soldiers in a riot when he was young.

Bio: Demetri discovered he had powers after joining the Georgian military in the South Ossetia war. He'd occasionally get feelings about the locations of enemies, tanks and landmines, which he chalked up to gut instinct at the time. After being captured by Russian forces and sent to Siberia he started to try to focus his "gut instincts" to tell him about where he was. Locked in a dark cell Demetri couldn't see anything, yet he could sense everyone in prison at the same time. He spent several weeks memorizing the patrol routes of the guards. After about 2 months in the cell he decided to make an escape attempt. He assaulted the guard bringing him his food, knowing no other guards other than the man's partner were within 5 minutes of his cell. It was a hard fight, as his imprisonment had weakened him significantly, but he had surprise and forethought on his side. Stealing the partners holstered pistol he started his escape. After 30 minutes of navigating the labyrinth of hallways he found himself at his exit, a sewage drain pipe that dumped its contents into a nearby river. Once outside, Demetri ran. He ran until he found himself on the outskirts of a small hunting village. The village leaders, being of strong anti-Russian sentiment, helped him find his way to bigger and bigger cities, and ultimately, out of the country. He started living in the slums of Los Angeles as a bum and a beggar, while he planned what it was that he wanted to next. Then he got caught up trying to save someone Cyber was trying to take control of, and was 'collared'.

Credited: mattrules44

Sex: male

Character name: Franklin "Frankie" Friday

Codename: The Dealer

Age: 18

Shirt: plain white tee with a black leather jacket

Bottoms: helix acid faded jeans

Shoes: black converse high-tops

Accessories: comb, black belt, and a deck of cards

Hair: shoulder length black hair

Eyes: brown

Skin: slightly tanned

Nationality/Ethnicity: American

Powers: Turns everyday objects into deadly projectiles. His favorite weapons are a deck of cards, he turns them into fire, lightning, bombs, or sharp edged projectiles

Power stability: has plenty of control but needs to be very focused or he loses control

Personality: cocky and arrogant, he doesn't like criticism. He can be a loner at times and is kind of emo when depressed. He takes life too seriously but can be a dreamer at times or smooth when he wants to be.

Family: left him on the street one day when he was little. The x men become his family

Bio: though he acts like a bad boy he is generally a good person and he likes to keep to himself. He got his powers at a poker joint in the suburbs where he was staying and was on a winning streak when one of his buddies said he had a 'hot hand' Frankie replied with "Yeah, I'm on fire!" and the moment he said 'fire' the cards in his hands burst into flames. After that he became a dead eye at throwing things but he prefers sticking to cards.

Credited:turbojoe27

Sex: female

Character name: Jaelee Joehana

Codename: Jae-Cat

Age: 16

Shirt: black with red writing

Bottoms: dark to light blue Jean shorts

Shoes: black sandals with silver gems by the toes

Accessories: black and red bracelets and a silver heart necklace

Hair: blonde with crazy colored highlights (pink, blue, green, etc.)

Eyes: baby blue

Skin: Carmel tan

Nationality/Ethnicity: Caucasian

Powers: 'gender bending' and cheetah form

Power stability: when mad or curious powers get 'confused' and she changes randomly

Personality: seems happy on the outside but is very angry and confused as well as lonely, she thinks no one understands her and she hates having to keep her powers hidden from the world

Family: all were brutally murdered and she has no one left but her BFF

Bio: after her family was murdered she tried to get back at the man who killed them but he doesn't remember he did it, now she plans on getting justice after learning to control her powers so she can 'gender bend' and gain his trust before torturing and killing him but her life keeps getting more and more confusing so she falls into the hands of 'Cyber' in her search for vengeance

Credited:jaeraethomas

Sex: female

Name: Eleka Howlett

Codename: Elkie

Age: 13

Shirt: Charcoal turtleneck that's way too big for her, the neckline goes up around the bottom half of her face stopping at her nose. White spaghetti strap tank top underneath.

Bottoms: Dark blackish green skinny jeans

Shoes: Black fuzzy Ug boots

Accessories: A 3D heart on a chain-all made of 'everlasting' ice

Hair: Short, ear lobe length pixie cut that is very choppy and layered and bluish black. (Ravenette)

Eyes: Molten silver irises with purple rims and purple-black slit pupils

Skin: fairly tan

Nationality/ethnicity: Caucasian and ethnic/Native American and American

Powers: Enhanced Senses, strength, speed, agility etc. regenerative abilities. She has purple wolf ears and a purple wolf tail, all are silver tipped she also has fangs and silver claws. She can control water and air.

Stability: Really good with her water abilities but she has a lot of trouble with air. She can fly for short distances and when at full power and with a lot of concentration she can 'blood bend'

Personality: She is very shy but like 'Raya is protective of those she cares about. Cool, calm, and collected is one way to describe her but she can be goofy and fun when she gets out of her shell.

Family: Her mother is an unknown tramp her father is James Logan Howlett (Wolverine [he doesn't know]) her cousin is Nyraya Creed who is practically her sister and her uncle (also doesn't know) is Victor Creed (Sabretooth)

Bio: Her mother left her with an adoption agency and her adoptive family was horrible and abusive. At age ten she was rescued from her home life from her cousin who had discovered their pasts from SHIELD and HYDRA (hacker). For one year they searched for jobs and for the past two they have been thieves (usually Intel) and hackers. They have risen to the top ranks of their field.

Credited: jsranime

Sex: Female

Name: Nyraya Creed

Codename: 'Raya

Age: 15

Shirt: She has a long-sleeved fishnet undershirt that goes down into fingerless fishnet gloves. Over that she has a bright red spaghetti strap top that stops just below her abs

Bottoms: She has baggy low rise wine colored cargo pants

Shoes: Hot pink and black high top converse with wine laces

Accessories: Black and wine crystal skull hair pins with matching necklace and studs

Hair: Sandy blonde hair is in a simple straight shoulder length cut with bangs

Eyes: Yellow irises with thick red outer rims that have wine slit pupils

Skin: Extremely pale kind of yellowish

Nationality/ethnicity: Caucasian/American

Powers: Enhanced Senses, strength, speed, agility etc. regenerative abilities. She has yellow cat ears and a yellow wolf tail, all are red tipped she also has poison fangs and yellow poison claws.

.

Stability: She's got pretty good control but occasionally her nails will start dripping her acidic poison.

Personality: Spunky, flirtatious, and hyperactive, if you piss her off you'd best run because she's also very destructive, violent, and volatile. She can be a real sweetheart though and she would die to protect those she loves.

Family: Her mother is an unknown tramp her father is Victor Creed (Sabretooth [he doesn't know]) her cousin is Eleka Howlett who is practically her sister and her uncle (also doesn't know) is James Logan Howlett (Wolverine)

Bio: She was left in the foster care system by her mother and she got tired of abusive foster homes, so at age nine she ran away. She looked into her past and after a year she had gotten good enough at hacking that she started getting small results and paper trails. Another year later she discovered both HYDRA and SHIELD were keeping tabs on her, so at age eleven she managed to hack them both and found out about her parentage as well as all about Elkie. She searched for a year for her cousin and saved her once she realized what was happening in her cousin's home life they were twelve and ten. For one year they searched for jobs and for the past two they have been thieves (usually Intel) and hackers. They have risen to the top ranks of their field.

Credited: jsranime

Sex: female

Name: Lavena (Joy) Ula (Sea jewel) Walshe

Codename: Cyber

Age: 39

Shirt: Strapless black corset with ice blue lace and accents. In the winter she has an electric green fishnet long sleeve undershirt

Bottoms: Long black 'tiered' lacy skirt that reaches down to her ankles. It has ice blue and electric green accents and lace.

Shoes: Traditional wooden Japanese sandals

Accessories: Pure copper chain necklace with a witches star. She has a skull engagement ring on her engagement finger.

Hair: Pure white straight pixie cut that is cropped to her chin.

Eyes: 'Inhumanly' pale blue, used to be left was electric green and right was ice blue

Skin: Snow white pale

Nationality/ethnicity: American and Irish citizen (Celtic/Caucasian)

Powers: Techno-path

Stability: near perfect control

Personality: She is cold, harsh, cruel, and, quite possibly, clinically insane. She is an excellent liar and manipulator and loves tricking and controlling people.

Family: She was 'conceived' in a test tube therefor has no parents. She has three daughters and one son all of whom, besides the twins, are from different fathers. The daughters are Sienna who is 17, Arianna who is 15, and Tamako who is 3. Her son is Yasahiro who is also thee. The whole family is basically estranged besides the twins.

Bio: Lavena was born and raised in a group training facility for assassins for the company 'family'. She was the only 'success' (only one who survived anyway) of family's attempt to create super humans in order to create a new world order. Lavena, as a power hungry ambitious girl decided to make her own attempt at world domination. She purposely sought out 'extraordinary people' men to 'breed' with. She is now taking control of several other mutants and is preparing to ally herself with Magneto. She has only ever loved Arianna's late father and is using her own children as mind slaves except for Aris because she is 'unstable and weak'. (HA!)

Credited: jsranime

Sex: Female

Name: Sienna Etsu Gitta Leonheart

Codename: Gitta

Age: 17

Shirt: Tight white short sleeved tee shirt under a dark chocolate leather biker jacket.

Bottoms: Dark wash skinny jeans

Shoes: Dark chocolate leather high heeled knee highs.

Accessories: Two katanas crossed over her back, one has a white hilt with a pure black blade with ancient Celtic words engraved in it and has a black gem on the very bottom of the hilt. Her other blade has a black hilt with pure snow white blade and a white gem with Japanese engravings on the blade. She has a navy blue glossy metal whip that she wears coiled around her right arm and hand.

Hair: Dark midnight blue straight hair that reaches down to her thighs, she has no bangs.

Eyes: Venom Green

Skin: lightly tanned

Nationality/ethnicity: American, Japanese and Irish citizen/Japanese and Celtic

Powers: She is able to generate light or darkness to create illusions. With light she can burn enemies and she can thicken darkness into a tangible object like katanas or something to suffocate her enemies with.

Stability: Near perfect control but if mad her hands will 'spark' and if scared light and darkness will move to protect her. She also has enhanced strength, speed, intelligence, agility etc. from family's experiments and training as well as the 'adrenaline disorder'. (Disorder is similar to a berserker rage.)

Personality: She is kind and loving but she doesn't trust easily. Sienna is very playful and a bit of a joker. She can be a bit of a flirt though in reality she's actually kind of shy when it comes to guys. Sienna can get very overprotective of all her siblings even though she and Aris tend to clash most of the time. At the end of the day she loves her siblings beyond words and acts as a mother to the twins.

Family: Gitta's mother is Cyber her father is Councilman XXIX. She doesn't know her father very well but she was raised by one of her half-brothers on her father's side, Squall Leonheart. She has over thirty 'known' half siblings on her father's side though many are dead or MIA and she only really knows Squall, the rest are estranged. Half siblings on her mother's side are the twins who she raises and Aris who is currently MIA and estranged. The other assassins were like family members and the X-Men become like family.

Bio: She is the first child of Cyber and was born specifically into the 'Prodigy' program in a 'breeding deal'. She was raised by her brother Squall until she was seven and he supposedly died. She never believed he really died and so refuses to cut her hair until she finds him, as a mark of her vow to do so. She saved Aris from the streets at Cyber's command and two years later saved the twins with her. They were only one. When Sienna found out about Cyber's plans for world domination using the mind control collars she ran away along with the twins. Gitta is a trained assassin skilled in all weapons, but she favors the whip and dual handed katanas.

Credited: jsranime

Sex: male

Name: Yasahiro (tranquil) Murtagh (Protects the sea) Himura (Scarlet village)

Codename: one of 'The Twins'

Age: 3 & 1/2

Shirt: Light blue kimono top with sapphire belt and wave patterns

Bottoms: matching ankle length kimono bottom

Shoes: light blue and sapphire flip flops

Accessories: none

Hair: shaggy, straight violet hair

Eyes: right is venom green left is ice blue

Skin: very light tan

Nationality/ethnicity: Japanese and American citizen/Japanese and Celtic

Powers: Extreme intelligence when alone and telepathy, flight, and minor healing abilities when holding hands with twin.

Stability: Not very strong yet but very well controlled

Personality: He is shyer and quieter than his sister. Yasa just kind of goes with whatever Tama wants and tries to tone her down a bit. He hates blood but loves small spaces. He loves all is sisters to death and comes to look up to Colossus.

Family: Yasa's mother is Cyber and he is the younger twin of Tamako Himura by five minutes. His half-sisters on his moms side are Sienna Leonheart and Aris Jennings. His father had custody but died in a car crash when they were about two months old so they flew away and lived on the streets. (Don't forget the super intelligence and family enhancements people!)

Bio: After the car crash the twins flew from the flames and were saved by Sienna and Alana from the streets a year later. They lived in peace as a family for a year before Aris and Alana ran away and about two months later Sienna found out about the collars and they all ran away together. Now they have been 'collared'.

Credited: jsranime

Sex: female

Name: Tamako (Jewel child) Fianna (legendary tale) Himura (Scarlet village)

Codename: one of 'The Twins'

Age: 3 & 1/2

Shirt: Pink kimono top with a ruby belt and gem patterns

Bottoms: Matching ankle length kimono skirt

Shoes: Pink and ruby flip flops

Accessories: Ruby headband with a bow on top on her head keeping her bangs on her forehead

Hair: Pale violet straight shoulder length hair that reaches her shoulder and has bangs.

Eyes: Right is ice blue left is venom green

Skin: light tan

Nationality/ethnicity: Japanese and American citizen/Japanese and Celtic

Powers: Extreme intelligence when alone and telepathy, flight, and minor healing abilities when holding hands with twin.

Stability: Not very strong yet but very well controlled

Personality: Tama is a hyperactive, giggly girl who loves all her siblings. She can be kind of mean and controlling to Yasa though. She loves shiny things and is always running all over the place.

Family: Tama's mother is Cyber and she is the older twin of Yasahiro Himura by five minutes. her half-sisters on her mom's side are Sienna Leonheart and Aris Jennings. Her father had custody but died in a car crash when they were about two months old so they flew away and lived on the streets. (Don't forget the super intelligence and family enhancements people!)

Bio: After the car crash the twins flew from the flames and were saved by Sienna and Alana from the streets a year later. They lived in peace as a family for a year before Aris and Alana ran away and about two months later Sienna found out about the collars and they all ran away together. Now they have been 'collared'.

Credited: jsranime

Sex: female

Name: Astra Achilla Reeves

Codename: Crescent

Age: 25

Shirt: White sleeveless off the shoulder top

Bottoms: Black skinny jeans

Shoes: Black knee high, high heeled boots

Accessories: Pure silver crescent moon necklace

Hair: Brunette hair reaches her upper back is layered and has bangs.

Eyes: Emerald green

Skin: tan

Nationality/ethnicity: Egyptian and American citizenship/Egyptian

Powers: Controls plants

Stability: excellent control

Personality: Astra is fun, outgoing and smart. She was a bit geeky in her younger years but she's very funny because of it. She is a nurturer who loves to learn and teach. (Spread the wealth sort of philosophy, with knowledge being the wealth)

Family: Her mom and dad were murdered when she was young. She has a younger brother named Cayden.

Bio: She was born in America but her parents were born in Egypt and moved back when she was about two. She moved from school to school when she was younger, usually boarding schools. Her parents were murdered when she was sixteen so she raised her nine year old brother. He is now eighteen and off to college so Astra is free to teach wherever she pleases. (Xavier's)

Credited: Lindsey

Sex: Male

Name: Kevin Johnson

Codename: Sunny

Age: 20

Shirt: Black short sleeves plain tee

Bottoms: Black and red basketball shorts

Shoes: Black Andi's

Accessories: Graduation ring

Hair: Black

Eyes: Brown

Skin: Brown/tan

Nationality/Ethnicity: Citizen of Spain and America/Hispanic

Powers: Controls animals

Personality: Kevin is very kind and respectful. He loves helping people and adores his little sister. He is very outspoken and plans on being a teacher.

Family: His little sister Emma is all he has now that his parents are dead.

Biography: His parents were born in Mexico but after Kevin was conceived his father died so his mother moved to Spain. His mother died when he was seventeen and she was five So he has been raising her ever since.

Credited: Jose

Sex: female

Name: Emma Johnson

Codename: Sparkles

Age: 8

Shirt: Pink with purple butterflies

Bottoms: Pink skort with a purple belt that has a butterfly buckle

Shoes: Pink flip flops

Accessories: butterfly earrings, a charm bracelet, and a teddy bear

Hair: Waist length black hair

Eyes: Hazel

Skin: Brown/tan

Nationality/Ethnicity: Spanish and American Citizen/Hispanic

Powers: Emma shoots sparkles out of her hands at animals so that they can talk (still developing)

Personality: Emma can be described in three simple words: fun, hyper, and crazy. She loves her brother dearly and misses her mother.

Family: Big brother Kevin is all she has left since she never knew her father and their mother died.

Biography: Her dad she never knew and her mother died when she was only five. Her mother was from Mexico but moved to Spain while pregnant with Kevin Emma's older brother. She has been being raised by her brother for the past three years.

Credited: Jose


	2. Chapter 1: Just Another Piece

Disclaimer-I own absolutely nothing but the plot and the OCs that were credited to me. The other OCs belong to who I credited them to and the xmen belong to their respective owners.

This is evolution verse-kind of. This story is a little bit AU but not too much I hope. Please give me some feedback; you have no idea how much it means to me when people do. I'm trying some, different, formatting so I hope that's alright. Love you lots!

**Chapter 1: Just another piece of the puzzle**

_**Xavier's school for gifted youngsters**__ Tuesday_

"Hey Scott I was wondering if I could borrow your car tonight? Rogue asked walking out of the kitchen. "Kurt and I have a family therapy session with Mystique at 6."

"I thought the professor wasn't going to make you go" he asked, looking up from his books momentarily. POOF! Suddenly Kurt appeared on top of the table making Scott jump and nearly spill his Pepsi. "KURT!"

"Sorry" he replied, , hopping to the floor with an easy grace "I forget."

"Yeah, but I figured it'd be nice for Kurt and I to get a little peace of mind, ya know?" Rogue walked over to the table and pulled out a chair, plopping into it with a tired sigh. "Clear the air a bit maybe."

"yeah, that'd be good I guess. Just watch out for her alright? She can be pretty tricky when she wants to be and-" she cut him off with a glare and scoffed;

"I think I can handle myself, thanks." and with that she got up and began storming out of the room.

"Rogue, wait! Here." he cried out, reaching into his right pocket and tossing her the keys as she turned around.

"Thanks. I'll make sure she's full when I come back."

"Anytime." he checked his watch and looked to Kurt, "You guys had better get going, its 5:30 already."

"uh-oh! Meet you in the garage, Rogue!" Poof! He left Rogue coughing in his wake before she turned and ran out of the room. Scott just chuckled and went back to working on his assignment.

_**In the professors office**_

"But Professor," Jean reasoned as she turned from the window peering down at her mentor "isn't David under the control of his counterpart Lucas?"

"I thought so as well, however," he said, clasping his hand together in front of his face and scrunching his eyebrows together. "about a month ago I tracked him down, and it seems he's in control again. Only this time he can use all his powers, he retains the appearance of Lucas, and he calls himself, Legion."

"Then what's the problem, Chuck?" Logan inquired plopping down into a leather chair, "What'd you call us in for?"

"It seems he did not gain control without help, and that help was not exactly free." he wheeled himself to his desk and pulled out a file, opening it up to a photo of a strange cloaked figure "The mutant behind all this is Lavena, she is a technopath and has been taking over the minds if several mutants. This is a picture the mutant who appears to be her greatest enemy, we have no information on it nor do we have any pictures of it without its cloak on, they call it 'The Shadow' and it is a member of the Acolytes."

"So who are we after, Charles?" 'Ro asked, approaching the desk. "Cyber, or the shadow?"

"I'm not sure, Storm." he looked over to Logan "I'd like to keep an eye on both parties, but for now we do nothing."

"So in other words we're either goin up against bucket-head with this chick who nabbed your brat," Logan grumbled "or we SAVE the punk and help out mutant supremacy freaks?"

"Logan!" Jean turned towards him angrily, eyes widening in indignation.

"What now, kid?"

"You're being insensitive! That's the professors SON you're talking about!" she glared at him accusingly. "NOT, his 'brat'."

"Sure Red, sure." he got up and headed for the door.

"Loan, wait!" Ororo turned to look at him with concern in her eyes "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go for a drink and do a little 'investigating' of my own." he turned back to face everyone and popped his claws on the word investigating. "I wanna know what we're dealing with here. Chuck says she's got a mind control device, I wanna know how many mutants she strapped it on, who they are, what powers they got, and most importantly if we can FREE them without having to KILL them."

"Things are getting too dangerous out there for mutants. I'm not about to let you go wandering off on your own." Her stare hardened and she clenched her jaw, turning to the Professor. " I would like to accompany Logan, if that's alright with you Charles."

"I see your quite set on this Ororo." He smiled slightly, "You do not need my permission to go, but for what its worth I would actually much rather you do stick together. I would like to request, however, that you both take your communicators. As you said before Ororo, it has gotten to be very dangerous for us."

"Do I get any say this?" Logan said, turning back to the Professor. At the adamant expressions on his, Jean's, and Storm's faces he slid his claws back into his hands with a sigh. "Never mind then," he looked at Storm. "just change first, we ain't going to a business meeting. Put on some jeans, lose the jacket, and forget the jewelry and we'll be on our way." With that said he walked out of the room, Ororo following close behind.

"ummmm…. Professor? Is it just me, or did Logan give in a lot easier than usual?" Jean asked with a snicker. "Could 'Wolverine' be going soft on us?"

The Professor turned to his student and chuckled. "Well, Jean, if he hasn't yet it can't be too long before they do."

_**Downtown Manhattan **__late that night_

The strange woman dragging Jae along by the arm, moved impossibly fast through the thick crowd of panicking humans. Her long hair whipping around her like daggers made of the midnight sky, her sharp features hardened into determination and her eyes flashed from a neon to a dark, ominous venom green. She pulled Jae into a dimly lit alleyway and the girl fell to the ground gasping and sputtering.

"What the hell do you want with me?" She cried out as the stranger came to stand over her, daring Jae to try and run, "Are you with those weirdoes who were after Cyber? What did she ever do to you people?" The woman scowled.

"Idiot!" Her voice was light and high pitched though not unpleasant. "I'm not AFTER Cyber, she's my mother." At first Jae was going to yell that that was impossible, they looked nothing alike. Then she looked again and there were the similarities. They had the same perfect figure and graceful stance, with identical angular, sloping cheekbones. They also had similar jawlines and chins, delicate with a certain sharpness to them. "Plus, you shouldn't care about her. SHE IS after YOU!"

"W-what? No! But-those people-"Jae was silenced as the girl pulled out a strange looking geekoid collar. Just like the ones that those kids who were after Cy wore. "You ARE one of them!" She gasped.

"No, this is a mind control device. One my mother made. All those people attacking her are her minions, she means to make us into them." She looked almost sad for a moment before her expression hardened again. "The explosion, the attack it's all just a ruse. She's trying to trick you; she plans on using us as both hostages and warriors at the same time."

Jae was silent for a while before she noticed two small violet haired toddlers coming in through the alley. "Tama! Yasa! You're okay!" The girl looked near tears as she walked towards the strange children. There was a girl and a boy, the girl was taller and their expressions were blank. They wore adorable little Japanese outfits with shiny blinking collars-Wait a minute. Collars? Just like the mind control ones….

"WAIT! STOP! TH-" But it was too late for warnings, the children ripped the collar from her hands and- taking hold of each other's hands- rose from the ground in a glowing semi-transparent orb. Suddenly the collar flew out and towards the girl who had, apparently, just saved Jae's life and locked around her neck. "No…." Suddenly Cyber was there with a blunt chunk of debris fom the explosion in her hand.

"Nighty night, Jae-cat" and then-oblivion.


	3. Chapter 2:If I were to Disappear

I own nothing unless it's the plot or already credited to me through the Prologue. All credit for the Final Fantasy games is given to their respected owners as is the same with X-Men Evo and all its character. I gave my friends their credit in the prologue to so I love you guys but shut it! NO SUE ME!

Pleeeaaassseee give me feedback you guys even if it's just like a one word thing like Yay or even Boo. I might ask what you do/don't like but then you can reply at your own pace or not at all! Honest!

**Chapter 2: If I were to Disappear**

_**Los Angeles**__ Thursday_

"Hello, I need to ta-" The girl was cut off by a strange male voice as she began twirling the payphone's cord around her finger. Her bright green hair swirled about her face and shoulders as she looked around the empty street nervously.

"Hello, mate! You've reached the Acolytes! If you have this number then you're either a lucky bastard, or an unlucky one. Depends on your view of us I suppose. Or you could be one of Gambit's many girlfrie-" The teen's eyes flashed dark with anger and her face contorted into a cruelly beautiful scowl.

"I'm none of the above, now shut up and get Magneto on the phone. Now!" Her slender fingers tightened around the phone and her knuckles whitened.

"Sorry Sheila. No one talks to the boss wi-" Sweat gathered at her brow as she scrunched her face up even further.

"Well guess what, MORON! I'm NOT 'NO ONE'!" The girl was near hysterics as she twisted and turned in the tiny booth.

"Now listen here girly! I don't know who you think you are b-" Her expression was livid and she began screaming into the speaker.

"MY NAME IS **LORNA DANE**! PO-LA-RIS?" She enunciated every syllable of her codename slowly and carefully as if explaining to someone who didn't speak English. "My father is Magneto, and I _need_ to talk to him! NOW!" Suddenly there was an explosion behind her as the brick building across the street came tumbling down. On the phone it sounded like someone was shouting at everyone to shut up and listen followed by the click of speaker phone, but she dropped the phone. The dust began to clear as none other than Juggernaut came barreling towards Polaris.

"Get back!" She cried as the man in metal went flying. She picked up the phone and spoke as fast as she could; "I'm in LA and some FREAKS are after me and my friend Cyber. There are several of them and Cy says they're being manipulated by a mind control device!"

"Don't worry Petite we're on our way." A thick southern accent replied.

"NO! Don't be stupid! By the time you guys get here it'll be too late, just record this list." There was another brief pause and another beep. "One of them I know is Juggernaut from the news. Another used to be Cy's friend, they called him Legion, there's also a telepath with platinum blonde hair," A girl with long straight, dark blue hair was on the roof of the building next to her and she jumped three stories down as if it were nothing. "Some others Cy knew were Northstar, Chimera, Mirage, and Catseye!"

"You cannot escape us, we are too strong." She lifted her katanas from her back and rushed forwards but with a wave of Lorna's hand the katanas were gone and a post box was sent hurtling towards the attacker.

"Snowbird, uhhhh Warpath, Blindspot, umm Quill," The girl got up again and the shadows and light around her began to morph into swords and spears and fly forwards. "Cypher, and Shard!" Polaris used anything and everything she could get a hold of, the manhole covers, light posts, even cars, trying to fend off the strange girl.

"Lorna, what else do we need to know?" It was Magneto's voice.

"Ummmm… the chick attacking me now can control light and shadows, she's really strong and fast too. Her hair is dark blue and she has really _creepy _green eyes... and dad…?" her voice was shaking "m-my friend Cyber got knocked out and fell into the sewers. You HAVE to find her, she knows who these guys are!"

"Don't worry Lorna we'll be arriving shortly." Suddenly the strange assassin rushed with the shadows, then began suffocating Lorna as she approached the phone booth with deadly elegance.

"let this be you're only warning. To interfere with my master's plot will mean the death of this girl. Goodbye, Acolytes." Her voice was dry and completely void of emotion. Lorna slumped down, passing out, and the mind slave hung up the phone and tossed Polaris over her shoulder.

_**The Bayville Mall **__Friday_

Rogue, Jean, Kitty, Jubilee, Amara, Rahne, and Wanda sat in the food court. The girls were giggling and laughing uncontrollably and passers by gave them funny looks and shook their heads before continuing on with their business. In the tacky blue and white harlequin themed setting the jumbled mix of laughing teenagers seemed out of place.

"I, like, can't _believe _that you thought he was cute!" Kitty's ponytail whipped at her neck as her head bobbed up and down and her body shook with laughter until she could barely breathe.

"Seriously Jubes, Wolverine?" Rogue fell out of her chair and started rolling on the floor, "I-I can't take it! I think I'm gonna die!"

"I know. I know. It's just, well, when he growled it just... mmmm he's so fine!" Jubes suddenly stopped chortling and her eyes lit up mischievously as she started grinning. Her mouth twisted upwards and her eyes squinted slightly making her resemble a tricky fox. "But I'm way over him, I now have my eyes on a certain sexy villain. One with an extremely HOT accent." her eyes twinkled as she emphasized the word 'hot'.

"PLEASE tell me you're not talking about Pyro?" Jean threw up her hands in exasperation, "First a teacher and now a terrorist. What _are_ we going to do with you?"

Rahne gasped at Rogue who looked like she was trying her hardest to hide her face. "Oh. My. GAWD! Rogue, do _you_ like an acolyte _too_?" The group suddenly fixed their gaze on the southern belle and she squirmed in her seat, sinking into her chair.

"You do don't you?" Wanda smirked knowingly, an evil glint in her eye. "It's the Cajun heart-throb, isn't it?" Rogue seemed to shrink even lower into her chair, if it was even possible, as she mumbled out;

"He ain't bad looking..." her voice faded out as the girls started squealing and giggling again.

"You know Wanda, you don't have much room to talk!" Amara shot Rahne a look, "Right?"

"Yeah, why don't you tell us all about you and..." Rahne was struggling to keep the smile off her face and keep herself fom laughing. "TOAD!" Everyone laughed as the Witch's face contracted into a look of pure disgust.

"Ugh! That insect eating freak could only dream." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Kitty and Jubes looked at each other, sharing a silent conversation.

"Well of course that couldn't happen chika." There it was again Jubilee's signature 'fox face'. "especially since... you're dating someone else in secret!"

"Yeah, we like, _totally_ saw you two last Saturday, together under the bleachers." Kitty's eyes glowed bright and she grinned. "You know, at the game? With, like, what's his name? Jubes, care to, like, help me out here?"

The girls all focused in on Jubes and Wanda as the latter blanched and went rigid. "Hmmm... who _was_ he? Mind giving us a hint here, chika?" Wanda shook her head and pleaded with her eyes that they keep their mouths shut. "Oh yeah, that's right. It was Warren Worthington!"

Kitty and Jubes made smooching noises at her as the rest of the table cracked up. Wanda flushed a bright shade of pink but soon enough couldn't help but start laughing with everyone else. Suddenly loose papers and napkins went fluttering into the air and Pietro appeared behind his twin sister.

"We gotta go, now!" He reached out and grabbed her arm, but she quickly pulled away as he tried to start dragging her out of her chair. "Wanda, this is serious! Lorna's in big trouble and no one knows where she is!"

"Of course no one knows where she is you idiot! She ran away, she doesn't want to be found." She glared at her brother and he huffed in impatience.

"You don't get it. She called Dad and said someone was after her! Then all of a sudden she got kidnapped and this psycho comes on the line and says she'd kill her if we 'interfere with the master's plan'! We found her friend though, she knows something about the attack and Dad want's us to be there when they interrogate her."

Wanda stood frozen in shock for a moment before quickly saying her goodbyes and apologizing for leaving early. Then Pietro grabbed hold of her and they disappeared in a whirlwind, leaving a grim gathering behind. Slowly but surely, the rest of the girls came out of their shock and departed one by one. No one felt in the mood to party when one of their own was off to follow a lead to find a family member in danger.

Soooo... tell me what you think about it so far? Review please!? so I won't get all self-conscious and stuff and lose inspiration. It's hard to write something and not know if you're just wasting your time. Any complaints, suggestions, corrections, or ANYTHING like that and don't be afraid to give me a shout out so I can fix her up.


End file.
